


you know a little something.

by seyi



Series: that subtle difference [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyi/pseuds/seyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to an empty bed, and it’s cold, he’s always a bit too cold but this is worse. He simply gets out of bed after patting the spot next to him and feeling it gone cold, telling him Niall’s left for awhile now and then he sighs resigned and sits up slowly before gathering enough consciousness to walk out of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know a little something.

#

Harry wakes up to an empty bed, and it’s cold, he’s always a bit too cold but this is worse. He simply gets out of bed, after patting the spot next to him and feeling it gone cold, telling him Niall’s left for awhile now and then he sighs resigned and sits up slowly, before gathering enough consciousness to walk out of the bedroom.   
  
He’s got on Niall’s boxer briefs, they aren’t his size so there’s this uncomfortable tightness to it that has him pulling at the string trying to decide if he should tear it off or not.   
  
“Don’t you even think about doing that.” Niall voices cuts right across his thoughts.   
  
Harry looks up, letting go of the briefs, he’s still a bit sleepy, he should probably go back to his bed and sleep some more, yesterday was a bit busier at the restaurant, but instead he walks up to where Niall’s lying on his back on the couch and nudges at his feet.   
  
“Doing what?” He asks, putting on his most innocent expression ever.   
  
“Doing whatever it is you wanted to do to my boxer briefs, I do like these ones Harry.” Niall’s laughing softly, moving his legs away as Harry nudges and nudges curling his toes because Harry’s fingers are a little cold against the bareness of his feet.   
  
“Wasn’t doing anything.” There’s no real point to continuing this conversation, so when Harry doesn’t get an answer he shrugs and slides in between Niall’s legs, pushing them apart so he can settle in and lie down with all his weight on top of Niall, thinking maybe he can try to choke the truth out of Niall by squishing him under his weight.  
  
It works, Niall scoffs and grabs at his arms, trying to push him off, but says instead “Do you have any idea how heavy you are?”   
  
“Why did you get out of bed?” Harry just asks back, it comes out muffled against Niall’s chest where he’s buried his face, then because he takes pity on Niall who’s starting to look red from the effort he’s making to not laugh and die under Harry’s weight at the same time, he props himself with his forearms at either side of Niall’s.   
  
“No reason.” Niall lets out in a breath then, looks down at Harry who settles his chin where his face was pressed awhile ago, it’s a bit wet, “You drooled on me.”  
  
“Did not.” Harry shakes his head, closing his eyes because Niall’s got a hand in his hair and he’s moving his fingers slowly through his curls.   
  
“Did I wake you up?” Niall asks then, voice soft.   
  
Harry nods, a humming sound the only thing he can let out with the way Niall’s moving his fingers, slowly then running circle at the back of his neck before moving back in Harry’s hair and he would fall asleep if not for the uncomfortable way his arms start to feel for being in this position for too long and he shifts.   
  
“Sorry.” Niall says, shifting with him until it’s Harry that goes lying down under Niall, but then Harry shifts again a bit too suddenly and nearly sends Niall off the couch but he quickly catches him before he falls, smiling a little through Niall’s laughing sounds.   
  
“On the side.” Harry mumbles, Niall nods, lets Harry do it the way he wants it to be and settles for what Harry lets him do, like finally lie on his side and look up at Harry’s face, his eyes are half closed, as if he’s trying to wake up but would rather fall asleep, Niall knows this face.   
  
“It’s nothing really.” Niall reassures Harry, his arms sliding around him and sliding in closer to Harry’s warmth as it spreads around him, except for his fingers that are still a bit cold and his feet too and Niall can’t help but say while laughing at the fact “Jesus Harry, how are both of your extremities always so cold?”   
  
“Don’t know.”  
  
Harry tightens his arms around Niall, so tight he struggles to make him loosen up.   
  
“You’ll kill me one day.” Niall breathes out leaning in with his nose so close to Harry’s and he’s wondering how Harry is still conscious, it’s six a.m and usually he falls asleep right after he wakes up when it’s not his time to get up just yet.   
  
“You’re too warm for that.” There’s a frown etched on Harry’s face now so Niall pulls one of his arm free and pokes at the middle of Harry’s forehead with his finger.   
  
“I was talking about how you just hold me so tight I could suffocate.”   
  
“No I don’t.” Harry’s smiling through, Niall’s finger goes to poke his nose then where Harry’s dimple appears when his smiles widen and his lips right when Harry opens them and latches onto Niall’s finger, efficiently catching it between his teeth.   
  
“You okay?” Harry says without letting go of his finger and he opens his eyes then so Niall nods without looking directly at them, still really, he’s fine.   
  
“Nightmare?” Harry asks again though and it sounds like anything but the actual word although Niall understands the word and shakes his head quickly with a reassuring smile, he also tugs his finger free and replaces it with his mouth against Harry who hums, smiles and kisses him back slowly.   
  
“You’re the one who has the most nightmares,” Niall corrects pulling back with a quirk of his eyebrow that Harry hits lightly with his forehead, pouting and kissing the bridge of Niall’s nose, which he scrunches just a tiny bit before the wrinkle is gone because he’s laughing and it breathes against Harry’s nose and cheek, warm, just a puff of air.   
  
“Just go back to sleep.” Niall says after everything goes silent and Harry’s breathing goes steady under the palm Niall’s plastered against his chest.

It’s soothing and Niall’s a bit disappointed it isn’t enough for him to fall asleep again, but he likes having Harry close nonetheless. 

#

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here. this is literally just a little something though. It's kind of a prequel to an idea I'm working on, was trying to see how it would work and this drabble came out. It's not an excerpt out of the actual story though so it can be read alone. But I guess you'll understand everything once the actual story comes out, hope it's not confusing.


End file.
